


Protect You Now Too

by Nakuro



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuro/pseuds/Nakuro
Summary: That while having fun Underfell Sans and Underfell Papyrus get pregnant at the same time and Sans has to hide that he's gone into labor while his brother labors.





	Protect You Now Too

Protect You Now Too 

By: Nakuro 

Summary: That while having fun Underfell Sans and Underfell Papyrus get pregnant at the same time and Sans has to hide that he's gone into labor while his brother labors. 

Sans was always protective of his brother. Granted Papyrus didn’t really need protection anymore. What with being leader of the royal guard but the fact still stood that he was. Their parents hadn’t been great before their mom dusted and after that their dad had lost it, leaving them with only one option. To run away. And they did just that, but it also left Sans as Papyrus’ only real protector growing up. And that left a lasting scar. He would always be protective of his brother no matter how much that could hurt him. 

They were closer than most monster brothers. In fact one of the reasons that they didn’t really have anyone else in their lives romantically was because they had each other. Who better to be the love of your life than the person who you were with growing up all the time. They had their fights sure but it was nothing they couldn’t work out, and Sans had learned to accept being older but the one that was a lower rank. He didn’t mind. 

At least until now he didn’t. He and Papyrus had had some fun like they always did only now, he felt weird. Not bad or wrong or anything just off. And that couldn’t be a good sign. So he went to grab something from the human store. Thankfully his one true friend Frisk had told him about this device and he figured if it worked for humans it might work for them too. But what if he was just being paranoid? What if there was nothing wrong? It wouldn’t be the first time he over thought something. But if he wasn’t wrong he needed to plan out in case. 

So holding the test in his hands he read and reread the instructions. No room for error on this. So once sure he had the directions down he set to taking the first response pregnancy test. Old habits died hard and he didn’t trust anyone to tell him in the medical field if he was pregnant, based on the life he and his brother had lead up til now. So now he waited. He paced back and forth, back and forth. He was ok. This was going to be ok. He was sure he was just over reacting. That had to be it. So when he looked at the test he was expecting the exact opposite of what he saw. Positive. No. How could it be positive? How could he make sure that Papyrus got what he needed to get his dream with a positive test? How… How was he meant to protect his brother now that he was positive? 

He sighed and couldn’t let Papyrus see the box so he quickly shoved it in the back and tried hard to cover it with towels and the like so there was no chance it would be found. In his rush to hide the box he forgot about the second test. It was fine. He’d hidden things from Papyrus before and there was no reason he couldn’t do it again. This could be hidden for a while at least. Until he knew how to phrase it… or likely until the little one arrived. The second one was more likely if he was honest. He headed out of the bathroom and smiled at his bro. He had this. 

Papyrus had noticed a slight change in Sans the last month. He had been acting like the old Sans. Always afraid of every tiny sound. Willing to attack first and ask questions later. To make matters worse he hadn’t felt right all month as well. Was he getting sick? He was going through the bathroom to see if there might be some medication when he saw a box. Curious he pulled it out and blinked at what it was a test of. He read the directions and figured, hey, it was just a test and he couldn’t help but be curious. So he followed the directions and groaned at the trash being almost full. Great. Now he would have to throw the trash out too. 

Such was his life. So once he finished the test and found out that he was “pregnant” he couldn’t help but freak out some. What was he going to do? He had never raised anyone before. He had to talk to Sans. He had to. Sans had raised him so he figured it would be the best course of action. But the trash needed to be taken care of first. So he placed the test on the counter and took the trash out. By that time Sans had returned home from work. 

“Sans! Great timing.” Papyrus called out before walking over to Sans and heading into the house. “So I haven’t been feeling that great and I was in the bathroom looking for medicine when I found this test.” 

“Shit.” Sans thought for sure his secret was out now. 

“Now I don’t know where this “Pregnancy” test came from, maybe Frisk left it here on their last visit.” Sans mentally relaxed, sure he could blame the kid for now. “But apparently I’m plus on it.” 

“Wait what?” Sans thought before his mind stopped relaxing. He was already struggling with the knowledge he was having a kid but now Papyrus was too? “Uhhhh.” His eye lights faded to darkness. “That’s… great boss.” 

“You don’t sound happy.” Papyrus pointed out sadly. 

“Nah I’m happy bro I really am.” And he was… sorta. “Just nervous.” 

Understatement of the year. He was much more than nervous. How was he going to care for two baby bones? It was hard enough to raise Papyrus and there was no way of knowing if Papyrus could actually care for the child. 

“Sans? I need to know how to care for a baby bones.” Sans blinked at hearing Papyrus say that. 

“Wait… you want to care for it?” Sans couldn’t keep the shock from his voice. 

“Well obviously Sans.” Papyrus snapped slightly annoyed that Sans would consider that he would abort the baby. “I’m not about to throw this little one out because we didn’t intend to have one.” 

Sans blinked a few times before he smiled unknowingly to Papyrus in relief and sadness because now there was no way he could stress Papyrus out too about him also being pregnant. So he knew he had to hide it, if not for his sanity then for Papyrus. The birth would be difficult but he’d have to handle this. He was the older brother and it was his job to protect Papyrus, even from the stress of a second child. 

“Sure Boss. Come on.” Sans bit the bullet so to speak and started to teach Papyrus how to handle a baby bones. 

Using what the humans called a robot baby. Thankfully Mettaton hadn’t come to say his speal about how it wasn’t a true robot baby. It took a bit but in two months Papyrus had it down with the robot baby. And that made him more confident he could handle this. Though the same could not be said of Sans. The more prepared Papyrus seemed the more unprepared he was realizing he was. He never liked pain, and having only 10 HP made him nervous about this. He didn’t know if he could hide being in labor from Papyrus. That was his biggest fear, that Papyrus would need him and he wouldn’t be able to be there. This whole situation was not what he had hoped for. 

The months passed and Sans felt pretty good about how things were progressing. He was growing and he could tell the little souling was fine. Papyrus seemed happy. He seemed to be doing everything right and the world wasn’t making it to complicated. But as with everything in his life, the good never lasted. He was sitting at his sentry post when Papyrus walked up. He looked weak and was sweating badly. 

“Boss? You ok?” Sans asked genuinely confused, he’d been having pains for a while but they weren’t even that noticeable considering he had dusted in other timelines and it was nothing compared to that. 

“I’m feeling weird Sans.” Papyrus confessed leaning on Sans’ sentry stand more than normal. “Like something in me just keeps having searing pain.” 

“Fuck.” Sans thought before moving quickly. “We should get home boss.” 

“But our job-” Papyrus started before Sans put on his older brother eyes, the eyes that left no room for argument. 

“Now Paps.” Sans got up and made Papyrus lean on him gently. “Or I’ll do it.” 

“No!” Papyrus hated to have his friends see him as weak. Sans was another story. “Ok, I’ll call.” Papyrus pulled out his phone and finding Undyne’s number dialed it. “Hello Undyne. Yes, I’m… I’m calling off for the rest of the day. I don’t feel well.” 

“Awe lame.” Undyne joked but understood since Papyrus was pregnant. 

“And me too Boss.” Sans whispered out. 

“No, Sans-” And again Sans sent Papyrus those eyes and he sighed. “And Sans too. To take care of me.” 

“Alright. I’ll let the big man know.” Undyne voiced up before hanging up. 

Sans helped Papyrus back to the house and then up to his room. Already he was feeling his own pains getting worse but he had to hide it. He would have laughed at himself before now but thank god he kept enough excess magic summoned to look big boned all the time. If the little one did decide to form before Papyrus had his, he could just pass it off as excess magic. 

“S-Sans.” Sans snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Papyrus whimper once they got him into bed. 

“Yeah bro?” He asked trying not to sound pained himself. 

This was going to be a long night he could tell already. Papyrus was taller, that likely meant that he would be ok and it would be a short birth and labor… Sans on the other hand… wasn’t. He was short and what some might deem fat, that meant there was no doubt his labor and birth wouldn’t be so smooth. 

“It… hurts brother.” Papyrus whined out and Sans nodded in understanding. 

“I know bro.” Sans told him gently. “We’ll handle this. Don’t worry.” 

As Papyrus worked on focusing on breathing Sans worked on thinking over what they would need. Towels, water, blankets. And it was at that moment that his body tried to remind him he would have to get enough for two baby bones. He didn’t know if he had that but he had to get it started. 

“Bro? I’ll be back ok I have to get stuff for the baby.” Sans told Papyrus but he grabbed Sans’ arm. 

“No! Please. Don’t go. I can’t handle this alone!” Papyrus cried out frantically. 

“Boss I have to.” Sans rarely used boss while they were alone as it bothered Papy but he needed Papyrus to understand that given the choice he wouldn’t leave his side right now anyway. 

“O-Ok.” 

“I’ll be right downstairs. Holler if you need me.” Sans winked and headed out of the room. 

Not daring to teleport knowing he would need all the magic he could to help Papyrus have enough for the birth and then himself. So he walked as fast as he could to grab the blankets, and towels and started some water boiling so it would be warm for the little baby bones before turning to head upstairs to Papyrus his own soul was squeezed hard enough he fell to his knees holding a hand over his mouth to muffle the groan of pain. That one hurt bad enough he needed some time to recover from it. He only hurried when he heard Papyrus screaming his name. He got up, reorganized himself and grabbed the water turning off the stove before walking as quickly as he could up the stairs to Papyrus’ room. 

“Hey Bro. What’s… oh.” Sans looked at his brother and gulped, Papy’s magic had already brought his soul out preparing for the transfer. He didn’t have much time. 

“Sans please.” Papyrus begged and Sans didn’t need to be told twice, he grabbed Papyrus’ shaking hand. 

“I’m here bro.” He looked back at his brother’s soul. Something so intimate and close to a monster being forced to open and “tear” was scary for him. “Just breath through it.” 

Sans knew how stupid that sounded but seeing his brother cry he wanted only to make him feel better. He hugged Papyrus close and said the first three words that popped into his skull. 

“I’m so sorry.” So sorry he put Papyrus through this, so sorry he lied about his own pregnancy, so sorry he was such a fuck up. 

“I-It’s ok.” Papyrus smiled gently at his brother. 

He knew Sans would never want him hurt. Never want to be the cause of his suffering. And never want to be the reason he ever felt pain. But it would be worth it. He was sure. Though that was all he could think before he was screaming in pain and fear again as the pain in his soul changed, morphed in a new way. 

“Paps. Paps.” Papyrus snapped out of his pained daze before trying to focus on what Sans was saying. “Stop fighting it. The pain and worry, stop just let it happen. Let your soul release them.” 

Papyrus didn’t want to, letting his soul release them would hurt. His brain told him that but he also knew Sans was trying to help him. So he tried to hold back his screams and focus on letting the little souling go. He got through half of it before he screamed loudly. Louder than he ever had before and instantly he started crying. This wasn’t like before, he couldn’t stop the tears now he just sobbed until finally the pain in his soul stopped but the pain in his pelvis started. 

“You did great Bro.” Sans told Papyrus thankfully his pains were easy to ignore now. “Now on the next big pain push.” 

“No.” Papyrus whined gently, he wanted to be done, the tears where bad enough but now his body was sweating and everything was to hot. 

“Come on Bro.” Sans smiled at Papyrus happily. “You got this.” 

Papyrus felt far to uncomfortable laying on his back now. His spine hurt with the added weight of the babybones now pressing on it. “H-Help me up.” He was proud that for that moment he sounded strong. A lot stronger than he felt. 

Sans instantly moved to help Papyrus into a hands and knees position. This way the babybones wasn’t pressing on his spine and as instructed he pushed with the next big pain. Only this caused him to scream again as his pelvis bones moved to make room, the pain almost made him topple as the tears returned in earnest. He couldn’t do this. He was going to dust, he couldn’t handle this! Then suddenly he felt some relief, not a lot but enough that it was noticeable. He glanced over at Sans who had his hand on his belly the light green magic from it entering his own red magic. 

“S-Sorry.” Sans frowned sadly. “I’m not as good at healing magic as you.” 

The relief was more amazing than nothing at all and Papyrus leaned over to kiss Sans in thankful joy. With Sans here he could do this. That in mind he took a deep breath and pushed again. He didn’t worry about the screams or tears anymore. He was having a baby. Their baby and even now, he could not be happier. As he pushed again he felt the pain, heard himself scream, and felt the tears but then after that he felt the comforting healing of Sans’ hand on his belly. He wasn’t alone. He had his brother right here with him. 

“Bro wait a minute.” Sans voiced up after Papyrus pushed again. “I have to look.” He moved from beside Papyrus to at his legs and smiled. “The heads coming Bro. Want to feel?” 

“Feel?” Papyrus was confused but let Sans move one of his hands to his core to touch something hard and firm. He blinked in shock and the tears that fell this time were of happiness. Their baby was right there. Finally. 

He took a deep breath moved his hands to grip the bed and pushed as hard as he could even through his pain and tears. He didn’t need Sans to tell him anymore. He rested just enough to get his breath back and pushed hard once more this time he felt instant relief and after a few nervous seconds heard the screaming of their little one. He panted and took a few minutes to turn over onto his back hearing Sans shush the little one into a whimper. 

“Sans?” He asked but then felt stupid as Sans instantly handed them their little one wrapped up in a blanket and looking at them both. 

“Sorry it took so long Bro. They were real dirty.” Sans told Papyrus as he looked at the little baby he had helped to create. “Hey there.” 

Papyrus smiled and chuckled lightly. “You didn’t fail this time. I’m proud of you.” He teased lightly but Sans instantly felt awful. 

Not from Papyrus’ words but his own baby bones. The pain was near constent now. Still he faked everything was fine and once Papyrus was asleep and their little one was bedded down for the night he headed to the living room to try and find a position to make the pain stop. Of course nothing worked and the groaning and grunting in pain only did so much. Eventually he passed out from sheer exhaustion on the couch. Papyrus woke up the next day confused over where Sans was. Not wanting to wake their baby he headed over to the crib and picked the sleeping skeleton up to put in the baby harness he was wearing to drop them off at Toriel’s house before work. 

“Sans wake up.” Papyrus grumbled still sore from having Lucida, but refusing to miss out on work. 

Sans had hoped for a small second that when he woke up their second child would just be there and he wouldn’t still be in pain. His luck however, was the opposite. He was still in horrible pain only now he had to act like everything was fine. How long had he felt this pain now? 24 hours for sure. Already he felt in a dase but he did his best to follow through the day as he had the day before. After sitting and talking to Toriel for a bit they headed out to work, being sent to one of the far areas today to ensure that order was kept. 

As soon as Papyrus left Sans didn’t hide his grunting and groans. He was in so much pain he couldn’t even think straight. He sat there in pain rubbing his magic belly and trying to find anything, anything to distract himself from the pain of what he was sure were contractions now. 

“Please make it stop.” Sans whimpered his body already wanting to sleep again but the pain made it impossible too. “Please. I just want to sleep.” 

He didn’t know who he was begging now but he begged anyway. For what felt like ever he begged for it to end, then his soul suddenly phased into existence outside his ribs. 

“Oh no. No.” It was all Sans could think before he felt the pain increase ten fold and the groans and grunting he had been doing a little while ago did nothing now. 

Now he could only scream in pain gripping the sentry post and crouching down as he cried and screamed but it seemed to do nothing. He dug his hands into the sentry post and screamed again. This one was so loud that a mile away at the other sentry post Papyrus heard it. Concerned he left his post to go check on Sans. First at a walk then jog, and lastly a run. Sans was full on sobbing now, as hard as he could trying anything to get the pain to stop. Though like he had told Papyrus he didn’t fight the pain much as he wanted to and soon felt the pain in his soul stopped but he knew that was only half the battle. He panted a bit to recover only to hear a gasp and look over to his right and see Papyrus. 

“S-S-Shit! B-B-B-B-B-Boss!” He cried out seeing a look he had never seen in Papyrus’ eye sockets before. 

Papyrus moved quickly helping Sans to crouch with him as support. His magic was still recovering, so he couldn’t offer Sans any help here. If he had known he would have asked to share magic with Sans yesterday. 

“I’ve got you.” Papyrus told Sans hugging him close. “Now push.” 

“B-Boss I Aaaaaugh!” Sans tried to voice up an I’m sorry but his body choose at that moment to make him have a contraction. 

“We can talk about it later Sans. Push.” Papyrus told him calmly as he held him close. 

Sans took a deep breath and pushed. “Nnnnnngh! Fuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” 

He had to scream it really really hurt and it left him winded to boot. This was going to be the most painful and longest time of his life. He panted and pushed again. Insanely grateful that Papyrus was here even without his magic. Though the pain and pushing went on and on with seemingly no end. After pushing again he laid his skull on Papyrus’ shoulder. This hurt but it wasn’t the pain that he cared about anymore. The length was his biggest gripe. The sun was starting to set now and he felt constant pain. He gritted his teeth, pushed once more and suddenly something gave way. 

“Wha?” 

“They are coming Sans. Just push.” Papyrus told him gently. “Hard.” 

Sans wanted to snap at Papyrus but it wasn’t really his fault so he bore down again expecting nothing to happen. Instead he felt his pelvis bones move out of the way of the baby bones and felt fire on his pelvis. But that was progress. He was making progress. This reinvigorated him and through his scream he pushed hard, now there was movement with each push, so he was doing something. As he pushed again he groaned in pain but relaxed back into the snow. The cold snow felt amazing on his sweaty and sore body. But there was no cry. He sat up after a minute ignoring the soft pain. His baby wasn’t crying. He held up a hand toward the baby but Papyrus was holding it and patting it’s back on his long leg. 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon.” He was mumbling to himself before he smacked their baby’s hip bone loud enough to make a sound. 

Sans started crying. He had hurt them. He had killed them. He had used to much magic and it had taken it away from their baby. He had killed one of the most important things in his life. Someone he hadn’t been ready for but didn’t want to be without. He was- 

“Whaaaaaaa. Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!” Papyrus chuckled and handed Sans the screaming baby. 

“Heh, hey little guy.” Sans held them close sniffing his own tears back as he looked at the baby then felt strong arms around him. “Pap?” Before he could say more Papyrus picked him up and started walking to their home. “I’m sorry Papyrus. I didn’t want...” 

“I don’t care Sans.” Papyrus interrupted before glancing down at Sans with a smile. “I don’t care why you did it, who the father is, I don’t care. You’re both safe and ok and that’s what really matters to me.” 

Sans felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. His brother was to good for the big mean world. Now he just had three people he’d have to protect. And he wouldn’t miss that job for anything.


End file.
